Changes'
by Murdock129
Summary: The Rogue Amazon Aresia stole the remains of Gorilla Grodd’s DNA rewriter and uses it to rewrite the DNA of the members on the Watchtower. Rated T for safety. BMWW Kind of Reviews are always welcome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this

Aresia couldn't help but give a smirk, those apes were stupider than she had thought, she had taken their technology, the machine the one called 'Grodd' had created, what the men called a 'DNA Re-Writer'. She remembered from first hand experience how powerful it was, like the rest of the world she had spent a good few minutes as a gorilla, if it could do that much then it could certainly work to her purpose. She was a brilliant engineer, being an Amazon she was able to learn and master new skills incredibly fast, and repairs on the machine were effectively finished, all she needed now was to attach the power source.

She lifted the strange yellowish-gold orb out of her bag, when she had revived that witch, 'Tala' or something like it, she had been given it, 'A source of mystical energy taken from beyond the grave' or something or other. Just so long as it was powerful enough. Fitting it into the central core the machine lit up, panels flashing blue, and giving off a metallic hum. Aresia's lips formed into an evil smirk as she typed the coordinates into the machine. In orbit around the earth the pulse would launch from the Watchtower, base of the mighty Justice League. It would then cover the rest of the earth's surface and then… then it would be Utopia, a Utopia of her creation.

Pressing the main key the machine buzzed into life, bluish electricity flying around, lancing through it. Looking through her display on her wrist communicator she could see the pulse she had summoned pass through the Watchtower and lance towards earth. As it shot towards earth she saw it fizzle and die. Spinning around the machine crackled, and buzzed, as the Orb's power faded. Aresia's eyes widened and she flung herself backwards as the entire machine exploded, fragments of twisted metal and severed wires flying out and littering the ground around her, getting buried in her long blond hair. Well at least she'd hit the Justice League if no one else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Watchtower, a few minutes before

Batman sat typing at his computer, eyes focussed intently on the screen, a database of criminal activity in Central City over the past few weeks, so focussed he didn't notice the silent wall of blue and yellow energy until it hit him, smashing into his back and causing him to yell out in agony as it passed through him, pain burning in every atom of his existence as if his cells themselves were burning. His yell was met with three others, he wasn't sure whose, Shayera and J'onn were on a mission, but the others were all here, in different parts of the watchtower. As the wall of energy finally passed through him and out, moving through the steel wall and the other side of the watchtower Batman looked down examining his body for any differences.

He had encountered this event before, he had been turned into a gorilla for a short time, but as he looked down at himself there was no change, no fur, he was the same, entirely. Storming over to the door he opened it and stepped out into the main hall of the Watchtower, looking down he could see Superman massaging his head through his short black hair, Green Lantern trying to stand but constantly collapsing back onto the floor and Flash seemingly a shade paler than usual, supporting himself on one of the chairs. Diana was there too, standing beside the stooped form of Superman, a concerned look across her beautiful features, but as Bruce emerged from his room she told Superman something inaudible, even to Batman, before leaping into the air, flying up to face him.

"What happened?" she asked him, "That was like what happened in Gorilla city, but none of us have grown fur". She was utterly confused, and Bruce had no time to explain it to her, instead he stalked off towards the teleporters, he needed to run some DNA analysis on himself. Diana ground her teeth in anger and frustration, this man was infuriating, always brushing her off and ignoring her. Bruce simply tried not to bring any attention to the fact he had brushed her off again, one of these days he really needed to talk to her about how he felt. But not now. Within seconds he reached the teleporter, stepping inside and punching in the coordinates for the Batcave

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman felt himself reform in the Batcave as a wave of tiredness and exhaustion overtook him, causing him to shrink down a bit, nearly falling to his knees from fatigue. Stumbling across the cave he found the stairs, collapsing onto them and crawling up them, cape dragging behind him, limbs heavy, as if they were made of lead, unwilling to cooperate. As he reached the top of the stairs he lifted a hand, taking hold of the computer console attached to the wall, which controlled the door, and used it to haul himself to his feet, pressing the main button on the console and making the clock, slash, secret entrance to the Batcave, slid open, allowing him to tumble through the opening and collapse onto the floor.

"Master Bruce!" came the alarmed voice of Bruce's long-time faithful butler, slash, confident, slash, adoptive father, Alfred. Within seconds Bruce felt the old yet strong hands of the man he had come to think of as his surrogate father taking a hold of his shoulders, holding him up as he had done all Bruce's life, supporting him, caring for him like a son. He placed his own hands on the floor and pushed himself up, into a kneeling position, and from there allowing Alfred to help him to stand, anyone else he would have snapped at and told he needed no help, accompanied by what Flash called a 'Bat-Glare', but this was Alfred, he was a special case, him and Diana.

Alfred gently yet firmly led Bruce over to and up the stairs, heading for Bruce's room, Bruce himself barely standing with the old man's help, he was literally falling asleep on his feet. He managed to groan out something along the lines of 'I'm ok Alfred, it's ok", but was barely understandable and his groans were accompanied by a huge yawn, betraying his feelings of fatigue and exhaustion. Alfred only put on a small smile as they reached Bruce's room, taking one arm out from under Bruce's torso to open the door causing Bruce to nearly fall out of his grip and onto the floor, but Alfred grabbed him and hauled him into the room, dropping him onto his bed, asleep as he hit the sheets

"Sleep well Master Bruce" Alfred whispered as he stepped back and through the door, closing it behind him.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce awoke the next day, it was weird he felt different, looking up at the ceiling the pulse from the day before swam into his mind and he gave a gasp. What had happened to him while he slept?

Well for a start he felt smaller, his suit hardly fitted anymore, hanging off him, except for his chest, which strangely enough was pressed against his costume. He lifted his gloved hands, the gloves far too large for his small hands, and took his cowl, sliding it easily off his face, long raven hair falling out and onto the pillow, that was weird, his hair had been short the day before. He tore his gloves off and took a look at his small, feminine, hands. He shot up, trousers sliding off his now much smaller legs as he stood, grabbing his top and tearing it over his head and standing, fully nude' looking down at 'his' chest.

Bruce Wayne, a.k.a the Batman, had breasts. His, no, her blue eyes widened and her breathing became faster and irregular as she looked down between her bare legs, sure enough instead of his usual 'family jewels' he found he had female genitalia. That was what the pulse had done, it had turned him into a woman.

Alfred only heard a piercing feminine scream emitted from Bruce's room.

(Please Review if you have the time, I love to hear your opinions)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Batwoman, or anything else at all

"Master Bruce?" Alfred shouted in worry, why was there a woman in his Master's bedroom? He could swear that he had left Bruce alone and asleep in his bedroom the previous night. And more to the point what could have happened to cause said woman to scream. Hurrying up the stairs he reached Bruce's room in seconds, flinging the door open to reveal a tall, shapely, black haired woman, standing, totally naked, beside the bed, on which lay the batsuit, empty, no sign of Bruce anywhere. As Alfred flung open the door the, now female, Bruce gave a startled yelp, grabbing the cape from the batsuit and trying to cover herself with it.

"Who are you? what have you done with Master Bruce?" Alfred demanded, while Bruce herself desperately tried to cover her breasts with the cape, this was definitely not one of the problems she had prepared for when she had first started as Batman. God this would be hard to explain to Dick and Barbara, let alone Diana or the others, and what about Bruce Wayne's public image? When she found out who did this he would have to reconsider his no killing rule. She looked up at her father figure, her light blue eyes looking into the Englishman's concrete grey ones.

"Alfred, it's me" she told him firmly, god he sounded like Diana now, with a little Barbara thrown in. "Bruce", looking straight into Alfred's eyes she could see his disbelief, "Alfred, someone, we don't know who, rewrote my DNA, that's why I'm now, a woman". The last two words came out with a small wobble in his voice, he was still having slight problems with the idea of being a woman. Alfred nodded, it was difficult to accept, but there was something in those blue eyes, the pain, the determination and the grief, it was Bruce, inside it was still Bruce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well then" Alfred said, turning his gaze away from the nearly nude woman, "I suppose Miss Gordon has a spare Batgirl costume?". Bruce gave a slightly embarrassed "Yes". "Very good Miss Brooke" Alfred continued, taking the initiative and giving Bruce a female name, "I shall call Master Dick and Miss Gordon and see if I can have them come to the cave, until then" he turned and stepped out of the door and down the hall, giving Bruce, or temporarily Brooke, some privacy. Brooke herself wrapped the cape around her more 'private areas' and slipped from the bedroom, scurrying through the house and over to the clock and subsequent entrance to the Batcave.

Sliding the clock open and hurrying down the stairs, over to the many cases holding spare Batman and Batgirl costumes, slipping one open and drawing out the Batgirl suit within. There and then she dropped the cape to the floor, taking the suit's lower half and slipping them on over her long shapely legs, seconds later sliding the upper half over her large D-Cups, lifting the belt and clasping it around her waist, stepping into the high heels that accompanied the suit, she expected to be off balance, but she slipped into the heels with no problem at all. Looking down at the mask and cape on the hook, she decided not to use that one, she wasn't Batgirl, she shouldn't just wear Batgirl's costume.

Leaning down she took the cape and cowl that lay on the floor, the one she had used as Batman, holing it up with one hand and flipping open one compartment on the belt with the other, drawing a batarang out of it and slicing open a hole it the back of the cowl. Dropping the batarang back into the compartment she slipped the cowl over her head , allowing her long raven hair to slide through the hole and cascade out onto her shoulders and her cape. Turning on the spot she glanced at the mirror that Barbara had made Alfred install next to the cases. She really looked like the part of the Batwoman now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Striding across the cave floor, high heels clicking against the smooth stone with every step she took, she headed towards the teleporters, she needed to know what had happened to the other Justice League members, had they all turned into women too? Probably. Within seconds she reached the teleporter, typing in the coordinates of the watchtower and feeling her very atoms disassembling. Within seconds they reassembled up in the watchtower and she looked around, J'onn and Shayera must have returned already, since the Thanagarian was comforting a dark-skinned woman, dressed in a green and black spandex, who Batwoman could only assume had been John Stewart.

Stepping out of the teleporter Brooke could see Diana flying towards his, J'onn, who was still a man, seconds behind her. Brooke couldn't help but feel a surge of relief Diana had not turned into a man, since Brooke was still a man, in mind if not in matter, she was technically a lesbian. As Diana landed Brooke found a strange need to reach out and kiss her, the same as she had always felt when she had been a he, but stronger, damn female hormones! Brooke flicked her vision over to look at J'onn, at least she wasn't getting an urge to kiss him.

"Are you ok Bruce?" Diana asked Brooke, worry in her voice, lifting a hand and placing it softly on Brooke's cheek in a comforting way, she understood it must be a shock to him, or her. Brooke felt a small shiver run through her entire body at Diana's touch, but managed to nod slightly, still forcing her eyes to stop themselves from straying to Diana's face or worse still, her cleavage, instead she pulled her face out of Diana's hand and looked around the rest of the watchtower, unfortunately, or fortunately, it was only them five, Flash and Superman were no where to be seen. Diana obviously understood what she was looking for.

"_Superman_ has gone down to Earth to try and explain to her parents what is going on, and Flash is in the medical bay, it seems he's gone into shock" she told Brooke softly, who looked at her for only a second before nodding and turning on the spot to literally run away from the other two, cape flapping out behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana looked on in shock at the retreating form of Brooke, even with the stress of changing gender Bruce didn't run away from heart only a glance. She looked over her shoulder at J'onn who was standing there with a bemused expression, obviously done a telepathic scan of Brooke's mind.

"She really likes you" he told Diana in his usual monotonous voice, "She's calling herself Brooke by the way". Leaving it at that he phased through the floor silently, leaving Diana standing speechless.

"So she really likes me" Diana told herself quietly, well she had liked Bruce, did she like Brooke too? She was definitely beautiful, clever a true warrior, yes she did love Brooke too, just like she had loved Bruce

(Yes I will refer to Bruce as Brooke from now on, also yes Diana is Bi, Please Review if you have the time, I love to hear your opinions )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman (Not sure about Brooke and the other female leaguers but I'm willing to bet not), Wonder Woman, or anything else

Brooke turned the corner and slumped against the wall, what the hell was wrong with her? She had been seconds away from kissing Diana, god she still wanted to. God damn female hormones, she hadn't had this much of a problem when she had been a man. The image of Diana's face swam back into Brooke's mind, soft smooth cheeks, perfect red lips, long raven hair. Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head, trying desperately to get the image of Diana out of her mind, her beautiful, Amazon princess. She jumped, eyes flying open, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but gave a sigh of relief to see Shayera standing in front of her, not Diana, Christ she didn't know what she would have done, kissed her there and then most likely.

"Brooke are you ok? You seem worried." the red-haired Thanagarian asked her, concerned . Brooke gave her a surprised look, how did Shayera know her new name? Shayera seemingly saw and understood Brooke's surprised expression, "J'onn told me" she told him slightly offhandedly. Brooke shook her head, mane of raven hair billowing out from the motion. "What's wrong then?"

"Diana" Brooke sighed out, refusing to look directly into the Thanagarian's emerald eyes, Shayera could tell, just from looking into Brooke's face, even with the cowl covering most of it, that she wasn't just worried, she was literally scared witless, unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself, head hung slightly, lips forming an expression of fear, hardly noticeable to anyone who didn't know her, but to Shayera, to whom Brooke was like a sister, even if she had been through a few changes, it was as plain as day.

"You're afraid she won't want you anymore?" Shayera asked softly, she had been through this exact conversation with Jane (Green Lantern for those who haven't guessed yet).

"Yes, and there's something else" Brooke replied honestly, still refusing to look at the red haired woman in front of her "I can't control myself when I'm around her" she admitted, a shameful whisper, barely audible, even to Shayera's heightened senses.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke you're the strongest person I've ever met, you'll learn to control yourself, I know you will" Shayera told the taller woman earnestly, her emerald-green eyes looking into the lenses in Batwoman's cowl, she wasn't sure whether or not through the corner of the blue eyes beneath the lenses she was looking back at her, or looking away. After a long minute of silence Brooke's head raised slightly the look of fear disappearing from her lips as she turned her face up to look at the younger woman, her gratefulness obvious in what of her face Shayera could see.

"Thank You" the raven haired woman told the red head sincerely, as she stepped away from the wall, who smiled and turned away from Brooke, muttering about not getting soft and needing to check on 'Jane', whoever that was. Brooke only gave a tiny smile, only for a single second, before beginning to walk, turning the corner she had just come around and walking straight into Diana, who had been coming the other way. Brooke felt herself hit the floor, Diana on top of her, bodies pressed against one another, only the flimsy material of her borrowed costume and the thin metal of Diana's bustier between them, why did Barbara have to make the costume so skin-tight? And the Amazons have no concept of modesty?

Brooke looked up at the beautiful Amazon princess laying on top of her, thinking desperately to herself 'Control yourself Brooke, you can control yourself, you need to, oh forget it'. At the thought of 'Oh forget it' she lifted her head up to Diana's softly kissing the Amazon on the lips, arms wrapping around her love, drawing the other woman close to her, one hand buried in the Amazon's long raven hair, the other stroking her across her shapely legs and ass, and she could feel her lover responding, strong, dominating hands gently yet possessively stroking her sides, Diana speeding the kiss, claiming Brooke's mouth, tongue exploring every last part of her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud cough came from above the two women who both froze, turning, their heads together and breaking the kiss and looking up at the third black haired woman, a red 'S' emblazoned across her chest, looking embarrassedly at the floor away from Brooke and Diana, it was Superman, well now Superwoman, only she would be that much of a girl scout. Brooke looked back at Diana again before scrambling out from under the Amazon, and sprinting away from the other two heroes, tears of humiliation leaking out from the sides, causing two wet marks to appear in her cowl, body shaking as she sprinted towards the teleporters, bowling a disorientated now-female Flash out of the way.

Seconds later Brooke reappeared in the Batcave, slumping down onto the floor with a groan of "God I'm such an idiot". She had kissed Diana, just kissed her there and then, that wasn't what she was crying about, it was that that idiot 'Kent' had ruined the one intimate moment she and Diana had ever had.

"Erm…Brooke? Are you ok?" came soft, caring female voice, causing the raven-haired woman to stand look around, embarrassed and further humiliated, at the short, athletic, red-haired girl, standing a few feet away, a confused and slightly worried expression on her face.

"It's nothing Barbara" Brooke mumbled, looking away from the fully costumed Batgirl as she lifted her hands up to her cowl, removing it, mane of raven hair coming loose "Alfred told you?". At this Barbara nodded, "Is Dick here yet?". Barbara raised an eyebrow and nodded at a point over Brooke's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See for yourself" she told him, a hint of humour in her voice, as Brooke turned to see Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, pulling up on his motorbike and leaping off to stand in front of the two women, both of whom sighed, embarrassed by their male counterpart.

"So Where's Bruce?" Dick asked Barbara before turning to Brooke, flashing her an attempt at a seductive smile "As for you, Who are you? And where have you been all my life?". Brooke and Barbara both inwardly groaned, Brooke in particular 'My own son is hitting on me' she thought to herself 'this could only happen to me'. She was relieved at the sound of Alfred coming down the stairs.

"Ah your back Mistress Brooke" came the Englishman's calm voice, "And you to Master Dick".

"So where's Bruce?" Dick asked, eyes still focussed on Brooke, literally drooling at the mouth and trying to play it cool at the same time.

"Your looking at her"

(I know Brooke/Bruce may seem a little out of character, a combination of shock and different hormones, Please Review if you have the time, I love to hear your opinions)


End file.
